Blood, Guns, and One-shots
by TheBloodWolf
Summary: A Series of Alucard/Seras one-shots; the ONLY thing I own is Gahiji and maybe some named weapons. Contains mature themes, mild dislike for integra hellsing, a pinch of fluff, blood, and lots of bodies.
1. Nightmares

A/N: This is a series of Alucard/Seras one-shots. They're not really meant to be in any kind of order and they may or may not fade in and out of cannon but will not directly follow cannon. May contain mature subject matter such as: lemons, gore, rape, bondage, and language.

~~XxxxOxxxX~~

It had been months since the struggle with the Nazis, England was beginning to rebuild as the Hellsing Organization began to regain its strength. The leader of the organization; Sir Integra Hellsing was recruiting new members as well as attending various charities to help with repairs to the building, during the night however missions were still taking place to hunt down remaining vampires created by the Nazis. There were very few missions that required the gem of the Hellsing Organization, the No Life King; but with that lack of work came an agonizing boredom and so he took it upon himself to continue to watch his young Draculina grow. Seras Victoria had grown into her choice to walk the night; over time that choice had cost her a piece of her, an endless shadow of darkness lingered from where her right arm had once been as blue eyes changed an enchanting blood red. The battle with Zorin Blitz had changed her, she was always guarding her thoughts; even from her Master. Every time he wanted to speak to her through telepathy he could feel her being tense; something wasn't right, even before she fully embraced the night she was alarmed by his voice in her head, but now it was more of a startling fear. Alucard thought the young blonde was still shell shocked from losing her arm, over time those thoughts were dashed as he watched her from a far; during a fight the shadow would form an arm for her when the death blow was at hand. She took after her Master well, driving the arm of shadow through the enemies' heart draining them of their blood as they burst into flame, her expression a cold smile before she turned and jumped into the air and flew back to the large mansion.

In the mansion she was even more elusive; she trained alone and vanished when any of the new members tried to talk to her about the battle with the Nazis. There was one thing that Alucard could admit worried him above all else, Seras would not sleep during the day nor would she drink blood unless ordered to. Where Integra could sit with her until Seras drank the blood given to her, no one was willing to watch a coffin during the day; her daily wanderings in the darker parts of the mansion during the day soon lead her to Alucard's room. Where a normal man would've been killed on the spot for walking into such a place uninvited Seras was greeted with a different side of her Master.

"You should be sleeping, police girl." His voice rolled from his coffin as the young blonde vampire walked next to the coffin before sitting on her knees.

Over time that simple title became more of an endearment between the two, it was also Alucard's way teasing his little Draculina; knowing full well that she preferred to be called by her name. Alucard remained silent waiting for an answer to come for Seras before he heard a soft sigh; he frowned at that sound and shifted in his coffin. Through their bond as Master and slave Alucard could feel her insecurities and restlessness, for a moment Alucard thought that he would have to get up before he heard his slave speak; it was soft and timid as if she didn't like to admit that there was something lingering from that battle with the scythe wielding freak. She began to talk about how when she slept she felt trapped in an illusion, she was blinded by a burning white light and she couldn't keep her eyes closed but when she opened her eyes all she could see were corpses in a river a bubbling blood; many of them crying out to her. Alucard grit his teeth and was about to scold his slave for waking him over such a petty matter before she said something out of character,

"I could do nothing but watch and laugh… and then I saw _it_… Six eyes glaring out with a sickening purr; delighted to see me."

The mere mention of whatever _it_ was made Alucard stop and think; he had never considered that his own little slave would already have seen what was to be her familiar so soon. The thought of such a progressive leap made him shiver before he heard a faint purring sound, using his third eye to see beyond the elegant coffin; Seras Victoria had curled up next to his coffin much like a kitten. Alucard rolled onto his right side to settle on the left side of his coffin, Seras had exhausted herself to the point where she had fallen asleep on the right side of his coffin; her body just a few hairs shy of touching it. The mere event of Seras being in his _personal_ chamber should have angered him, yet to see her nestled in his shadow as if it was the safest place for her to be silenced his anger. Alucard may have been the cold hearted No Life King but he wasn't a fool; of all the petty things in her transition from mortal to a Draculina that unnerved her and made her lose sight of herself it was _nothing_ but instinct that a possible sight of her own familiar sent her spiraling to the point of seeking his protection. Refusing to drink blood made her struggle, killing humans made her doubt herself, and being mutilated near death once again made her choose to live. Each of those events were mere stepping stones that seemed to break her, but _never_ until now had Seras Victoria chosen the shadow of her Master over the comforts of humanity. When he began to settle into using his arm as an extra support he watched his little slave slumber, her third eye half open as her hair had a slight sway to it moving with the shadows from where her arm had been.

Alucard amused himself with a whimsical thought, Seras looked human when she slept; had her third eye closed and her missing arm return she would look like any other human. He took some pride in the fact that Seras had given up trying to rejoin the world of sunlight and humans, his pride grew as he watched Seras' third eye open wider; she was growing faster that he had even given her credit. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched her shadows from her right shoulder ripple and churn, deep growls echoing ethereally from the red rimmed abyss; Seras responded by curling up tighter and moving a hair's breathe towards Alucard's coffin.

'_What are you dreaming of, my little servant?_' Alucard thought.

Without a second he pushed into her mind, her mental protection had grown; he found it was a little more difficult than usual to invade her dreams. Alucard looked around with bright red eyes, everything around him was covered into blood and dead bodies, a few even stood rotting on pikes near a red river; bodies struggling to reach the banks as their innards drifted into other directions pulling them back into the center of the river. The bubbling red river seemed to go n forever, everyone Seras had killed was floating down stream, struggling for a rock to cling to or huddling together. Taking a new interest in this dream Alucard walked along the river bank with a grin, even in Seras's river of death the consumed souls backed away from him. Walking further down stream and past various corpses rotting on pikes he saw what looked like a large wild cat, the feline was as large as tiger but shaped like a cheetah with the mane of a line; instead of spots or stripes red eyes opened and closed beaming at him in excitement. Six burning eyes greeted him as he stopped and drew his guns, the feline laughed in his face before the eyes on its mane opened half-way, and the feline gave a large Cheshire grin showing its large fangs. The shadows that made up the feline bristled along its back before it turned to see Seras standing behind it, her hand on its rump softly massaging the spot absent mindedly; her eyes were a stunning red as her shadow arm could be seen. Many eyes roved the shadowy arm before the feline padded behind Seras and curled at her feet, Alucard's grin was excruciatingly wide; almost rivaling the feline's amusement as it spoke.

:_**So, you are my Master's Master**_.: The feline purred deeply, the six eyes slightly narrowed in thought, :_**How is it that my Master is the servant of a servant?**_: The creature growled.

Alucard's grin faded and his eyes narrowed, he didn't like the fact that the feline knew that he himself was a slave to the Hellsing bloodline. The comment made it sound as if the feline demon was ashamed to be under a servant of another servant, the red eyes narrowed to match his own as Alucard put his guns down. He had little experience with feline demons, Baskerville was his faithful hound and didn't seem to care about the Hellsing bloodline; as long as there was a good fight once in a while. Seras's demon seemed to be able to vent out what its Master could not for when the creature mentioned Hellsing her eyes darken into a glare, the passionate fury within them roused Alucard's anger and hunger. Seras walked forward, her red eyes ablaze as she stopped feet before him; her head cocked to the side making Alucard realize that this wasn't the real Seras, merely the Draculina hiding under the surface of the innocent police girl. Her hair flared out and often bristled like that of a feline when she was angered, the vampire before him had that very expression; while innocent and content on the outside Seras was angry and stewing on the inside.

"So my little servant has a backbone, even if it is more pronounced in her dreams; but a backbone all the same." Alucard chuckled.

The seals on his gloves glowed making the feline stand and crouch low as if waiting for an order to strike. That order never came as the eyes of the feline closed, making it fade back into Seras as her bright blue eyes returned shocking her back to her usually timid self. Alucard's grin remained before he walked up to his servant, her nightmare had been his dream and he yearned to learn just how much the demon feline knew about him and why Seras was hiding herself from him. Seras looked up at him visibly shaking in his shadow as he hand reached out and cupped her chin, rubbing her bottom lip before he spoke; his tone softer than usual.

"The servant of a servant you may be, but you are _my_ servant before anyone else." Alucard purred darkly before leaving his servants mind.

Returning to his cold coffin he could still hear Seras purring, her back was now flush against his coffin; the shadows formed a blanket over her long before Alucard left her mind. The eyes of the feline could be seen among them, Alucard knew that sooner or later his servant was going to unravel; with a grin he had knew that when that happened he would be there. Before he closed his eyes once more he had heard a small mewl from outside of his coffin that made his grin widen once more.

"But I only have one Master.." Seras murmured before sleep fully took her once more, Alucard shortly followed.

~~XxxxOxxxX~~

Within a week Seras was once again in her Master's chambers, this time she did seem to have the same fear or anxiety, she was calm but he could feel fatigue. She had been on a mission only a few days ago, he could smell her scent and she smelled as thought she was bathed in blood. Once again she sat on her knees but this time a small thump followed her, Alucard chose to ignore her this time; he wasn't in the mood for her games but he knew something was different. A loud chuckle made his eyes snap open as he slowly pushed his coffin open and sat up, looking to his right his eyes narrowed at the sight of the large feline; its laughing eyes glaring into his own as Seras sat there. Her eyes were glazed over with red, they shone with a hypnotized gleam; Alucard didn't know that Seras had a history of sleep walking before. The feline chuckled as if hearing his thought of her sleep walking before it sat up, it was almost a full foot taller than Seras was; the eyes on its body fading in and out as the eyes on its mane flared to life and locked onto Alucard.

"To what do I owe this rather peculiar visit, cat." Alucard growled slightly.

He wasn't amused at the fact that Seras's familiar was in his chamber, he didn't like the fact that Seras had yet to speak, most of all; he loathed the amused Cheshire grin the feline wore.

:_**What's wrong No Life King? You don't like cats?**_: The creature laughed, its tail flicking side to side.

Alucard growled darkly as Baskerville slowly crept from his shadow, the large wolfhound barred its fangs at the feline and snarled out a warning that the feline responded to with a hiss. The two familiars were like fire and ice making Alucard internally sneer at the irony of it all. Where Alucard was cold and calculating Baskerville was always ready and eager to play with whatever new chew toy his Master gave him; this _thing_ next to Seras was a cool and calm persona; the opposite of Seras's sunny disposition. The feline decided to let the canine have his little power trip and flattened out its shadowy fur to curl around Seras as Alucard growled to the obviously male demon.

"Do _not_ touch her." Alucard growled as the feline curled close to Seras.

:_**Cats don't obey unless they want to.**_: The feline growled darkly :_**My name is Gahiji.**_: The feline grin curling his tail around Seras.

:_**Insolent fool, if the kitten were elsewhere I would tear you apart.**_: Baskerville snarled, Alucard growled darkly as his aura began to fill the room.

Alucard was not in the mood for a fight between two familiars, but Baskerville spoke out of line; Seras was indeed hindering the order for the cat to be taught a lesson but that did not need to be common knowledge. Gahiji chuckled darkly and looked up at Seras who was still dreaming, with a mischievous grin the feline softly licked her jaw before looking to a now standing Alucard. Seras had no idea what was going on, her familiar was using her as a shield to safely confront Alucard about something but the damned cat wouldn't spit it out. Alucard hated seeing Seras being touched by anything else besides him that was male by creation. He was dangerously possessive of his servant even if he didn't want anyone else to know. Gahiji looked at Alucard before he decided he was done teasing the No Life King, he stood up nearly nose to nose with Baskerville and purred.

:_**She's dreaming the same dream, only this time her inner vampire isn't awake.**_: The feline snickered. :_**My Master dreams of you; you and those eyes alight with such fire.**_: Gahiji continued.

Alucard's eyes narrowed, he knew his temper was being baited; but he wasn't going to let the cat get to him so easily.

"If you're trying to rouse my temper, Baskerville can show you his own game." He sneered back, the wolfhound wagged his tail as his own eyes opened and locked onto Gahiji eagerly.

Gahiji bristled out and let his claws flex dangerously, choosing the right words so they would leave more of an impression on Alucard's mind.

:_**The night before now she dreamed of that human Master, rotting on a pike; watching as the corpse slowly slid down the smoldering wood.**_: Gahiji grinned widely.

Alucard's eyes widened slightly as a small smile formed on Seras's face. Seras could not deny that, even if she wanted to hide from that fact; however the smile faded as her dream slowly turned into another nightmare.

~~XxxxOxxxX~~

Alucard faded out and the white light returned, Seras could feel herself running to try and find her Master only to come face to face with Gahiji, his rotting body an ever changing form from a lion, to a tiger, then to a cheetah and mixtures of the three. His innards pooled at his feet, sliding up and down his legs as he padded towards Seras as she tried to back up, she found that there was nothing she could do. Every step that she took backwards Gahiji seemed to move forward four steps, she cursed his grotesque form when he wasn't covered in shadows and eyes; his blazing red eyes grinned at her. It was just like she first saw him, Gahiji looked hungry, so very hungry that he might eat her before she could wake. The thought of being devoured by what she was meant to control terrified her greatly, she had seen her Master's familiar in its shadowy form and could still shiver from fear seeing it. Seras's back hit an invisible wall before Gahiji stopped and sat down in front of her, blood had begun to pool under their feet; as if they were going to drowned in it before Gahiji left.

:_**Why do you flee from me, Master?**_: Gahiji asked, his tail made of bone rattled as it hit the ground softly.

Seras looked at the feline as he settled on being a tiger sized cheetah with the mane of a lion, his fur was a bloody golden brown; his mane an inky black as black cheetah spots covered him. His ribcage was closing as if with his settled form his organs no longer needed to slither along the ground. Seras was breathing heavily before she bit her lip; this was one of the many things Alucard had neglected to teach her. She had no idea how to treat or interact with her familiar, it was like telling her to phase through a wall but not telling her how to; she could only go so far on basic instinct but she needed her Master's guidance to keep out of trouble like this.

"I don't know…" Seras finally admitted, her voice trembled as she spoke. "I don't know how to interact with you."

Gahiji didn't look very impressed with her answer but his head cocked to the side curiously, Seras had too afraid to speak but was it being near the No Life King that gave her comfort and the courage to face him. The blood stopped at Seras's knees, Gahiji grinned as he fished out random body parts to devour before her; it was his way of showing her his nature and his hunger for the wayward souls that gave her little power of would not aid her from being devoured through their blood. Seras shivered watching before Gahiji spoke again.

:_**You're in your Master's chamber as we speak, he doesn't like people touching you.**_: Gahiji growled softly devouring a large intestine from a wayward ghoul.

Seras cocked her head to the side as she shivered.

"Why am I in Master's chambers again?" She thought aloud to herself, Gahiji smirked darkly.

He told her of how she moved their as if on autopilot, explaining that it was only natural for fledglings to seek out their Master if something happened before they were truly ready for it. Seras could only sigh and sink into the blood surrounding them. Though terrified Seras tried to treat Gahiji as thought he was her Master; even if it something that scared her she couldn't show her fear towards it. Seras could hear the echoing voices of three different people from the outside world and knew her Master was growing angry with Gahiji for some reason; the feline had early on expressed that he did not like Integra Hellsing, he was part of the reason for her many nightmares about killing Hellsing members in cruel ways. Sir Integra was the victim of many of those dreams, the torment Seras had dreamed of for her where monstrous.

Seras had dreamed of seeing Sir Integra strangled by her own organs, the way Seras would force the older woman's eyes to pop out of her skull from the force as the organs snapped Integra's neck before snapping themselves. One of her recent nightmares was Sir Integra being impaled, the pike was smoldering from a light fire to make the event even more painful as the body slowly slid down the steaming wood; the body twitching with each new burn and each time old burns were rubbing. Seras would watch with wide grins and red eyes, she was so scared that she enjoyed these nightmares that she hid the pleasure away in the darkest parts of her undead heart. Gahiji smirked and slowly stood up, circling around her while Alucard was too distracted to think of entering her mind by the two familiars ready to kill each other outside of the dream. It was Gahiji that fed off her insecurity and her feelings of weakness, her mere thought of being weak gave him more power over her than she had over him. Alucard was the only thing that could put him back in his seal until Seras was old enough to make the feline submit. Circling the young Draculina made Gahiji almost wish that he was Alucard; had it been Gahiji the young vampire before him would've been deflowered soon after being turned into a vampire, Gahiji was dumbfounded when he learned that Alucard was being held as a slave to the line of his enemy.

:_**He won't help you, Master.**_: Gahiji hissed darkly, he could see Seras trembling at the tone in his voice as his circle grew tighter to her body.

Seras saw the hunger in the feline's eyes as his side rubbed along her back and over her knees, his tongue flared out as if to taste her fear, Seras curled into herself even further before she whimpered feeling Gahiji tongue over her neck. His rough tongue grew blood with ease make Seras yelp in pain, the barbs on his tongue took a thin layer of skin off making him shutter at her taste. She could feel Alucard easing his way into her nightmare, Gahiji snarled and sank his teeth into her right shoulder; the pain made her cry out both in the dream and outside of it. She clawed at his muzzle feeling his teeth sink into her further just as a gloved hand burst out of the blood surrounding them. Rising from the ground was a very infuriated Alucard, Baskerville eagerly followed his Master into the dream of Seras Victoria to aid his Master if he needed it. Glaring down at the feline were a thousand red eyes as the white space quickly filled with black, Gahiji growled and let go of Seras as Alucard reached for her; pulling her to him as Baskerville pounced on top of the feline.

Gahiji snarled and yowled out as Baskerville slammed a paw into the felines back, eyes clashing and glaring into each other as the two fought; fang against fang and claws against claws. The shadows screeched and roared as Seras covered her ears trying to block out the sounds as her eyes tightly closed, Alucard looked down at her; his little innocence in the dark world that surrounded them made it seem as though he was once again trying to save a small piece of himself from the darkness he had created. Looking at the two demons fighting as if they were seeking to devour one another Baskerville had sank his fangs deep into Gahiji's throat forcing the feline under the blood where the hound hoped the feline would submit. The hound sat down on the cat as it flailed under the blood surrounding them and grew still; his tail thrashing violently about before it screeched against and dispersed only to reform as a smaller version before Alucard. The No Life King raised his hand as his own shadow slowly boxed in the demon, lowering it deep into the darkest reaches of Seras's heart; never to be unlocked until he knew Seras could dominate it.

:_**Pity, I was so hoping that it would've lasted longer**_.: Baskerville pouted before dispersing into Alucard's shadow with a growl.

The black abyss of red eyes remained as Alucard carelessly yanked Seras's shoulder down to examine the bite wound, to his pleasant surprise the wound would close but leave a faint scar. Seras looked up at her Master with a blush before she looked down in shame, he had to save her yet again from what she wasn't ready to deal with. The only thing she could hear now was a deep soft purr coming from Alucard before he looked to Seras was what seemed like an amused grin. The nightmares were over, even if Alucard's anger was roused the sight of his blushing little kitten was more than enough to silence his anger as Seras's eyes slowly closed; there was a moment of silence before Alucard chuckled to himself.

"I will miss the backbone, but for the sake of proper progress; weak is best, police girl." Alucard grinned into the darkness of her mind.

Outside of the dreamscape Alucard had pulled Seras into his coffin, lightly playing with her hair as the soft purr of the sleeping Draculina seemed to lull the No Life King into a needed sleep; content with his newest form of a music box. His purring servant, nightmare free and with a soft song he would make certain no one else heard.


	2. Healthy Distraction

The Valentine Massacre had been a tragic event; not only for the Hellsing Organization, but for Sir Integra Hellsing and Seras Victoria. Integra had spent days silencing lame ghouls who could not move, their final death was on her hands, the killings had given her time to think and the events that had happened; they were ambushed by an unknown group of people who knew how to make synthetic vampires, freak vampires who were not turned in the tradition fashion and sent back every detail of their mission to their makers. Walter Donaez could do little but watch as Integra silenced the fallen; his only assistance was to refill the gun when it was empty, his expression was forlorn and lost. The entire staff; save for himself, Sir Integra, Alucard, and Seras Victoria had been lost. He wanted to say dead, however Alucard and Seras were already dead; it would've made the situation seem darker than it already was. Alucard was in a rather amused state after his battle with Luke Valentine, the knowledge that someone had sent such a weak piece of shit to try and kill him piqued his curiosity. The battle with that maggot had done little to sate his hunger for a true battle, he was being teased and he knew it; but by whom he did not know. Seras Victoria however had shut herself away in her room after acquiring what looked like a canvas and acrylic paints with but two brushes. While Integra was too busy looking for replacements and Alucard uninterested in his fledgling's isolation, Walter had taken it upon himself to see why Seras had locked herself in her room for days.

Walking down to Seras's room with two packets of blood Walter was surprised to see that the buckets he had been setting by her door were empty; only water and empty packets remained. Upon a closer inspection there were teeth marks in the blood bags, normally Seras refused to drink blood; but something was making her drink. Curiously Walter placed a hand on the doorknob of Seras's room to find that it wasn't locked at all, he had just been under the impression that the door had been locked; shaking his head Walter opened to door to see Seras standing before a finished painting. It looked like a large wolfhound sitting next to a man wearing armor, the man had a striking resemblance to Vlad Tepes III; in the back ground stood a forest of corpses rotting on pikes, the skyline ablaze of fiery orange and blood red. What was stunning was that Seras stood before it as though she were looking for flaws in the carnage, in her hand was an empty packet of blood; Walker quietly closed the door making Seras look over her shoulder at him. Her expression was one of embarrassment, blushing as if she were still human with smudges of paint on her face and neck; her red eyes wide as Walter calmly walked to the wooden table and set the bucket down before walking behind her to examine the painting for himself. Each brush stroke had purpose, the rotting corpses that still looked to be alive had expressions of agony and pure torture; the man next to the wolf had crimson eyes that shone like fire, his armor almost looked like metal to the touch. The painting was as stunning as it was grotesque; Walter closed his eyes before placing a hand on Seras's shoulder making her look up at him.

"I didn't know you could paint, Miss Victoria." Walter said softly, his eyes more focused on her for the moment.

Seras blushed and shifted before mumbling a thanks in return,

"Using the abilities I have to paint makes me thirsty enough to drink… And it distracts me from what happened…" Seras said softly.

Walter lightly rubbed her shoulder and sighed, he had been one of the few people to look after Seras after she came to the Hellsing Organization; not even Alucard fully looked after her. Sir Integra had been all that seemed to keep Alucard around his human-like Childe; the No Life King still thought that she was refusing to drink blood. Alucard seemed to hold very little interest ever since she refused to drink his blood in Ireland, had anyone seen the expression in the ancient they would've said he sat somewhere between irritated and pouting when he first arrived back in the mansion, but there was something in the ancient's eyes that screamed for solitude. Seras had been shaken since to near death encounter but she hadn't lost her edge just then, it had taken the massacre at the hands of the Valentine brothers to break her. Walter gave Seras's shoulder a small shake before he walked out of the door, out of the corner of his eye he saw a form of red phase into Seras's room drawing a yelp from the girl as a wet splat hit the ground. It was no doubt the second blood bag she was half-way through eating before Alucard phased into the room. The last thing Walter heard before walking away had been Seras's yelp of surprise along with a small chuckle of amusement before a soft sigh was heard.

~~XxxxOxxxX~~

Alucard chuckled seeing the reaction of his Childe, the blood bag she held splattered when it the ground; a few dots adding to the mess on her cheeks as she blushed. Tilting his head Alucard moved closer to the nearly dry painting, his lips pressed into a firm straight line; his eyes darkly scanning the painting until something so small caught his eye. It was one of the females that were impaled behind his likeness from a time he had long forgotten, her long sandy blonde hair splayed over her tan shoulders as her arms hung limp; the tip of the pike just barely passing her lips, icy blue eyes wide with horror. It took very little time to guess who it was; to his surprise there were a few other people he had recognized; all of them from the Hellsing bloodline, with a faint smirk he looked to his fledgling who was shyly shifting her weight from time to time. Alucard was surprised that Seras chose to feed her emotions into such a time eating task like a painting, but she was of his regal blood; he too internally confessed to taking up the act before and after his time as a vampire. However his paintings were all lost when he became a servant of the Hellsing bloodline, his castle and everything he owned was destroyed save for his coffin; the one place he had to return to when the Hellsing bloodline finally died out.

With a curious eye he examined himself in the painting; his long dark hair cascaded down his shoulders and back, his facial hair kept well groomed against his pale skin, his fangs teasingly peeking from his lips. He thought he could reach into the painting and take the armor from it, it had fit him well and saw him through many battles; his fiery eyes full of bloodlust and hunger for domination and grinning from the carnage behind him. The painting was no doubt a subconscious memory that Seras had seen while to two reached the same point of deep slumber, Alucard was no fool to think that Seras knew exactly what he had looked like from that time; it had to be from their blood forged bond that they shared. However the painting seemed to retain a certain light, as if it had been done by an innocent hand that knew very little of the history behind it; a rather _human_ charm to it that made it all the more real. Alucard grinned before he fully turned to his Childe, her blush darkened under his gaze before he walked up to her and picked up the spoiled bag of blood with a faint frown; he knew that the blood had spoiled due to being exposed to the air for the time that it was. Rolling his tongue over the roof of his mouth the No Life King looked into the innocent and curious eyes of his Childe.

"So, you drink now." He said; there was no question in his voice as he spoke.

Seras shyly nodded scratching off some of the dried paint from her cheek.

The sight of her shyness was still so human to the ancient one, his red eyes slightly narrow before a dark smirk reached his lips. Though he had hated his Childe's struggle for her humanity it pleased him to see that she had learned that she could still retain a form of humanity; even through drinking the medical blood that was given to her. It had been a small step for Seras on her way to becoming a true nosferatu, her sky blue eyes were gentle when she wasn't in the throws of a blood-rage, the sight of which Alucard had seen twice for himself. He wished that he could've strangled the freak vampire who called himself Jan Valentine, it was that maggot who had sent the ghouls on his Childe; the fact that they sought to molest her made him rise from his throne before he saw her eyes bleed to red. He watched as Seras tore through the undead, her face twisted in a dark pleasure; the sight of which nearly made the No Life King's lust rise until his Master embraced Seras and brought her out of the crazed state. To see that Seras had pushed the event behind her made Alucard grin on the inside, she was still his weakling of a Childe, but somehow knowing that she _could_ improve made him proud to have sired her. In the back of his mind Alucard knew that Seras would become a fine nosferatu in time, she merely needed to grow into her own. Glancing back at the painting Alucard chuckled darkly as his darkness roved over the painting, drying and sealing it before he turned to the blushing Childe before him.

"You please your Master, Police Girl." Alucard purred; his words laced with amusement and pride. "Tomorrow night I want you to be outside of this room; I care not for the reason but no Childe of mine will mourn over the loss of soldiers who died for their cause." The ancient drawled, his voice demanded obedience.

"Yes… my Master." Seras murmured as Alucard walked past her; phasing through her door, when Seras turned to look to her painting it was gone.

~~XxxxOxxxX~~

The next evening Seras was indeed outside of her room; but the reason was not quite what she had expected. Unable to sleep knowing that her Master had taken her painting of the strange man, Seras had been ordered by Sir Integra to help greet a band of mercenaries calling themselves the Wild Geese. Their leader, Pip Bernadotte had been an unusual sight for the young Draculina, his long cooper brown hair had been braided and wrapped around his neck twice to keep it from touching the ground. His single green eye roved over Seras's body before she had to prove that she was indeed a vampire, at first she had thought a show of speed would convince them but instead she found the strength to try something different. With a deep breath Seras imagined herself as little more than an image and slowly phased through the Frenchman making him cry out and shudder before Alucard phased through a wall himself; his entrance had frightened all of the men ever more than Seras phasing through their captain. Seras had been so happy to show her Master what she had learned to do all on her own that without even thinking she phased through not only Bernadotte once again but through Alucard himself. Sir Integra and Alucard stood with wide eyes before Seras shyly phased back through Alucard and returned to a solid form, smiling shyly up at the ancient vampire who was looking down at her with fiery red eyes; his grin never faltering as he rested a hand on her head. Bernadotte pointed at Seras before his words left his mouth without a thought.

"That girl is a monster! A monster disguised as an innocent young woman!" Pip yelled; Seras's eyes widened before lowering to the ground before a low growl was heard.

With a firm hand Seras was phased through her Master so she stood behind Alucard, his eyes narrowed dangerously to the human who dared to insult his blood after demanding proof minuets before being shown. Alucard's shadow flickered as his hair grew to his waist; slithering through the air though it was alive, he felt his Childe's pride in what she had done fade into shame by the human's words. Though phasing through solid objects was a basic power compared to what Alucard could teach his Childe, he was damned proud to see that she could learn on her own without him having to hold her hand; the child-like joy he felt from her as she phased through him had touched him long dead heart.

"Mercenaries, you're neither dog nor are you men." Alucard growled lowly; his fangs showing his rage, "You are more of a monster than this child of the night, barely drinking blood for the illusion of humanity and _**you**_ dare to call her a monster."

Alucard moved closer to the group, their brows beaded with sweat as Seras hugged her shoulders; Alucard could smell blood and salt behind him.

"Your kind kills for little more than coin, easily whored out like the filth that haunts a nightly corner; bought by the corruption with the deepest purse." Alucard sneered in finality a foot from Pip.

The room was a silent as a tomb as Pip stood there, his eye wide as he stood face to face with the furious ancient; Sir Integra could only move between them her cold eyes glaring at the fury of her slave. Sir Integra couldn't help but agree with her furious slave that the mercenary's outburst was uncalled for, but she knew that Seras Victoria would be called what she was sooner or later; she knew that Alucard's sealed gloves would prevent him from killing Bernadotte without her order but his fury was enough to scare the man into submission as he backed away in fear of the angered ancient.

"Alucard," Sir Integra spoke; her voice cold and emotionless, "Take your Childe to your chambers; I believe the two of you have made your mark on them." Her eyes narrowed silently telling Alucard that there was no room to argue.

With a final low snarl Alucard turned and collected his silently crying Childe, her body still facing the wall so her chest was to his back as he held her before they phased through the floor; Alucard gave little care for the murmurs of keeping him on a tighter leash as his feet touched the floor of his chamber. Wordlessly Alucard walked to his throne, shifting Seras so she could easily sit upon his lap as he sat on his black throne; his hand mindlessly running through her untamable hair as her shaking stopped and she slowly leaned into him. Seras tried her best to wipe away the blood that stained her face with the back of her hand, Alucard watched her struggle with her tears before he softly tipped her head back; Seras darkly blushed as his tongue licked away her blood with ease. Alucard shivered at the taste of his Childe's blood, her purity and dark nature gave her blood a sweet bitterness like an exotic chocolate; when his tongue reached her clean skin he withdrew from her and let her head rest on his chest. Her eyes closed with parted lips and a flushed expression made Alucard think of a young woman who had just been kissed by a lover; his intentions were merely to comfort his fledgling but her reaction was an amusement to the ancient before he returned to playing with her hair. Seras's eyes opened to see her Master's grinning face before she blushed moving to sit up fully, a strong arm held her in place as Alucard resumed playing with her hair; his eyes looking at something on the wall with thought. Seras's gaze followed her Master's before she blushed seeing her painting hanging to Alucard's left, she blushed further and murmured.

"Why did you take my painting, Master?" Seras shyly asked, Alucard looked down at her; resting his chin on the top of her head.

"With such a likeness to myself from centuries ago, how could I not." Alucard drawled; his voice a soft admiring purr. "It is a shame the features are of after I had become the No Life King."

Seras blushed before she looked between her Master and her painting, she had a feeling she had seen those eyes before but she had no idea how long her Master had been alive to even guess that she had painted him from so long ago.

"I didn't know…" Seras shyly mumbled; Alucard chuckled deeply in his throat.

"You are of my blood; this is merely a product of a subconscious memory passed from me you in our slumber." Alucard said; his drawl held amusement and slight admiration, "As my Childe you will take after me in certain aspects as you come into your own." He grinned.

Seras mumbled a soft acknowledgement before she looked up at Alucard; the No Life King appeared thoughtful for a moment before he summoned her paints and brushes as a canvas appeared in front of them. The young Childe tilted her head to her Sire before he looked to the canvas with a wide grin, his red eyes bright and thoughtful before he looked down to meet Seras's gaze with his wish blazing in his eyes.

'_**Paint for me Childe.**_' His eyes commanded softly.

Seras blushed and eased from her Master's lap and walked to the canvas, her eyes looked at the canvas before she closed her eyes and nodded; with her eyes a bright red she began to paint. Alucard watched with interest as his Childe's hand moved the brush from paint to canvas, favoring dark grays and hues of red; her eyes never left the canvas as she worked; he could fell the tension in her body slowly fade as she worked. Seras could see a dark night sky with a red full moon peeking into a window of a large throne room, a young man sat upon an ebony throne; his dark hair falling over broad shoulders as dark brown eyes stared ahead. His legs were crossed as his head rested on laced fingers, each elbow resting on the throne as regal black clothing covered lean muscles. His skin was a pale tone but seemed more human than before; a sword was resting on the tip of the blade; his laced hands holding the blade in place. The young man seemed to be bored, posing merely for the sake of doing so; what surprised Seras more was that the man looked to be no older than 24, how could someone so young look so bored with himself. Pausing for the first time Seras carefully fitting the right ring finger of the young man with a golden ring, a large red gem perched upon the golden band; matching the banner behind the man, crimson red outlined in gold with a golden dragon in the center of the red fabric.

~~XxxxOxxxX~~

As an hour faded to two and the third hour creeping up on the young Draculina she stopped after adding in faint red highlights from the moon. Alucard had been waiting to see what she had done this time and rose from his throne; he soundlessly moved behind his Childe to stop and stare, he was once again met with an even younger version of himself. Human eyes looked back at the No Life King as he reached out to touch the young man before withdrawing; the red banner behind the ebony throne made Alucard's eyes widen before he looked down at his Childe; a soft yet proud smile upon her face as she washed the brushes of their paint. Seras looked up to her Master with hungry red eyes; the painting was a perfect ploy to get her to drink if it brought hunger to even her eyes. Alucard grinned widely walking to his throne, upon the table next to it was a wine bottle with two glasses; the second one had be summoned while his Childe worked. With a quiet hand Alucard opened the bottle and poured the blood into the two glasses between his fingers with the experience of an expert in the matter, turning back to Seras he could see her eyes bright with a soft blush upon her face as she walked up to him. Alucard returned to his throne, sitting back down with a grin as Seras followed him; uncertain of her sire's expression as he set down the glasses and patted his lap. Seras moved closer to Alucard before she yelped being pulled onto his lap, she shifted and blushed more finding herself in the same position as she was before she had painted for her Master.

"It is always good to have a healthy distraction, Childe of mine." Alucard grinned handing Seras a wine glass.

She drank in the sweet liquid, not caring if Alucard was once again running a hand through her hair or if his own glass was untouched for the moment.


End file.
